


Fighter(s)

by CherryBlossomLesbian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, Injury, Missions Gone Wrong, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomLesbian/pseuds/CherryBlossomLesbian
Summary: "...who are you?" Bucky finally asks. He shouldn't be this overprotective of the kid, he barely even knows him aside from running into each other in the compound or getting paired up for missions, but he's fearful of something coming in and hurting Peter even more than he is.The woman looks at him, blinks, and says with a little surprise, "May. May Parker. Peter's aunt.""Oh." Bucky says, feeling a little embarrassed that he just questioned the kid's guardian as if she was a criminal. He makes an awkward motion with his hand to tell her to come in.OR: Peter is hurt on a mission. Bucky takes it upon himself to watch over him, even if Bucky is just as injured as Peter is.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Fighter(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my drafts from July. I think I was planning on turning it into a larger fic, but ended up forgetting about it (shoutout to my autism for making me have a million ideas I'll never finish!)
> 
> Nevertheless, it can be read as I found it. Enjoy

Bucky immediately locks eyes onto the woman standing in the doorway of Peter's hospital room.

Her brown hair is tied into a messy bun, a bright yellow top and some jeans. She's holding a brown paper bag in one hand, the other tucked into her pants' pocket.

"...who are you?" Bucky finally asks. He shouldn't be this overprotective of the kid, he barely even knows him aside from running into each other in the compound or getting paired up for missions, but he's fearful of something coming in and hurting Peter even more than he is. 

The woman looks at him, blinks, and says with a little surprise, "May. May Parker. Peter's aunt."

"Oh." Bucky says, feeling a little embarrassed that he just questioned the kid's guardian as if she was a criminal. He makes an awkward motion with his hand to tell her to come in. 

Luckily she understands what he's trying to communicate and comes into the room, pulling up another chair from the corner of the room and sits next to Peter's sleeping form on the hospital bed. 

"How is he?" She asks, like she's fearful of the answer. 

"Okay." He replied quickly to attempt to soothe any worries she has. And, she should have many worries, considering her nephew is injured, unconscious, and she's sitting about a foot away from one of the deadliest assassins in history. "They fixed his leg in surgery. Just got out. They're treating the blood loss and after that he'll be…" Bucky stops and struggles for the right word. "...better." he finally decides on. 

"And what about you?" She says suddenly. 

Bucky snaps his head up. "What about me?" 

"Are you okay, Sergeant Barnes?" 

"Bucky." He corrects immediately, a reflex whenever he's called by any other name, not even processing the question. 

He doesn't register how horrid he probably looks as well. Him and Peter had been sent on what was supposed to be a quick burglary stop during patrol last night, and instead it was some messed up ex-HYDRA members who really, really wanted to take Bucky again. One of them knew the trigger words, and it was a miracle they no longer worked. But Bucky would have gone willingly if he knew how much the kid would fight. Bucky could fend for himself, for the most part, but one of the guys got Peter off-guard and managed to both dislocate his left leg and slam him against a wall. 

And then while Peter was lying against the wall unconscious, one of the other members took a shot at him, and Bucky just managed to get there in time to block four out of five of the bullets with his metal hand.

The last one went right into Bucky's chest. 

Natasha and Wanda arrived for backup just as Bucky doubled over in pain from the shot, and they finished taking the rest of the guys out and helped Bucky get Peter back to the compound's medic wing before they forced Bucky to get checked out too. 

His forehead had a row of stitches, his right eye was black and blue, and there were tissues on standby if his nose started to bleed again. His metal arm was detached after sustaining severe damage and needing repairs, the large bandage over the bullet wound right above his heart was visible from the white tank top he was wearing, and he was still hooked up to an IV in his hand. The nurses didn't like it, but they let him stay next to Peter. They knew better than to fight with Bucky, it was a wonder he hadn't ripped the IV out yet. 

"...I'm alright." Bucky says slowly, fidgeting with his one and only hand. Now that he remembered the IV, it started bothering him again. It wasn't painful, it just felt...weird. Any sort of medical thing always made him feel odd, and IVs were no exception. 

May smiles at him, and looks down at the brown paper bag, pulling out something caramel colored and fuzzy.

She sets it on Peter's chest, Bucky noticing it's a teddy bear. 

"He's had it since he was a baby." May explains when she catches Bucky staring. "Thought it'll comfort him when he wakes up." 

Bucky just nods and gives her a weak, false smile in return. 

"I have to go to work." She announces as she stands up from the chair, taking the now empty bag with her. 

"I'll keep him company." Bucky promises. 

"Good company. He talks about you all the time. You're one of his favorites." She informs as if it's common knowledge and not a statement that shocks Bucky and makes him reevaluate every interaction he's ever had with the kid. 

Before Bucky can respond, she's gone, and a nurse comes in her wake, insisting that Bucky returns to his own hospital room and rest. 

He declined and that's the end of the conversation. 

~~~~~~~

"Sergeant Barnes?" 

Bucky was almost asleep in the hospital chair when he heard a weak, small voice call to him. 

"Bucky." He once again said on reflex, and he really needs to stop doing that in inappropriate situations. 

He looked over to see Peter, eyes glossed over but open and looking up at Bucky. He's aware, awake. He's okay. 

Bucky gives a tiny smile, and Peter returns it in a loopy fashion. 

"How you feeling, kid?" Bucky asks, and Peter giggles a bit. They probably gave him a little more painkillers than necessary. 

"Funny." Peter replies, moving his hand that isn't hooked up to the IV to grab the teddy bear on his chest. 

"Your aunt dropped that off." Bucky supplies as Peter holds it close to his chest, snuggling it close to his heart. 

"Night night." The kid's eyes slip closed, waving to Bucky with the hand not holding the bear.

"Goodnight, kid." Bucky waves back despite the kid already being out like a light. 

Bucky breaths out a sigh of relief, a little pain sparking from the wound in his chest as he does. He may heal faster than the average human, but it does still take a while, especially gunshot wounds. 

He lays back in the uncomfortable chair, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cartersleia)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cartersleia.tumblr.com)


End file.
